


Zmarnowana godzina

by Verbena



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Longing, Loss, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbena/pseuds/Verbena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy nie dowiedziono, że zapominanie istnieje, wiemy tylko, że niektóre rzeczy nie przychodzą nam na myśl, kiedy tego chcemy.<br/>Nietzsche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zmarnowana godzina

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fic: An Hour Badly Spent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262468) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



**Zmarnowana godzina**  
  


_Nawet gdy stracę ciebie (ten gest, śmiech chropawy,_  
_który kocham), nie będzie w tym kłamstwa. Tak, w sztuce_  
_tracenia nie jest wcale trudno dojść do wprawy;_  
_tak, straty to nie takie znów (Pisz!) straszne sprawy._

Elizabeth Bishop (przekład Stanisława Barańczaka)

x

Powinienem już do tego przywyknąć.

Powinienem, bo przez ostatnie lata zdarzało się to wystarczająco często. Tak myślę. Może nie. Czasami zapominam o takich rzeczach. Ale z drugiej strony jednak nie. Nie przywykłem. Nie jestem pewien czemu, co w tym wszystkim jest najbardziej niepokojące. Nie chodzi o krew, w końcu widziałem wystarczająco dużo krwi, szczególnie własnej. I nie o hałas czy zniszczenie, coś cieknącego, ogień, przytłaczająco wspaniały, straszny, niewiarygodny żar, dźwięk tłuczonego szkła –

Chodzi o _zaskoczenie_.

O wszystko-jest-w-porządku-zmieszam-tylko-to-z-tamtym-i-dodam-jeszcze-kilka-kropel-tego-i-myślę-że-wszystko-będzie-dobrze-aż-do-

Ten rodzaj zaskoczenia.

Jeszcze jedna eksplodująca z wielkim hukiem niespodzianka.

No może nie z takim wielkim, ale wystarczającym, by cisnąć mnie do tyłu, przez kuchenny blat, z odrzuconą głową, bezużytecznie wymachującego rozłożonymi ramionami. Dostatecznie dużym, żeby szyby w oknach zadrżały, ale szczęśliwie nie wypadły – nie potrzeba mi jeszcze i _tego_. Dość nieelegancko zjeżdżam na podłogę, jak wszystkie kawałki ostatniego eksperymentu opadające wokół mnie niczym brudne płatki śniegu.

Cóż.

Nie _znowu_.

Na pewnym poziomie to jest zbyt nudne, żeby było wiarygodne, naprawdę.

Dym i potłuczone szkło są do przewidzenia, ale… To wszystko i tak jest niespodziewane. I krew. Wszędzie, na blacie, na podłodze, na butach. I, boże, wydaje się, że cała ta krew płynie z mojej twarzy.

Mojej _twarzy_.

Mieszkanie jest ciche, spokojne i takie _ciche_ , więc kiedy z jękiem dotykam twarzy, mój głos brzmi zbyt głośno.

Powinienem już do tego przywyknąć, prawda?

Czy nie miał zjawić się tu ktoś, kto zajmuje się takimi rzeczami? Jestem pewien, że tak, ale kiedy rozglądam się dookoła, nie widzę nikogo. Nie ma nikogo prócz mnie i jest tak _cicho i spokojnie_.

Biorę głęboki, uspokajający oddech. Jestem sam. Nie wiem dlaczego i dlaczego znowu wysadziłem wszystko wokół, ale... kilka rzeczy _wiem_.

Gdzieś niedaleko jest przychodnia. Tak mi się wydaje.

To chyba trzeba zszyć.

Przykładam palce do twarzy.

Kap, kap, kap, kap, kapkapkap...

Nie, nie chyba. _Potrzebuję_ szwów. Już.

Wstaję. Biorę z blatu ręcznik, strzepując z niego popiół oraz kawałki tynku, i przykładam go do twarzy. Rozglądam się dookoła, patrzę w dół, rozgarniając stopą kawałki rozbitego szkła. Wzdycham. Kto, do cholery, będzie to wszystko sprzątał?

Na pewno nie ja.

Wzdycham ponownie.

No dobrze, trzeba iść.

x

_Powinniśmy już do tego przywyknąć._

_Zagrożenie, niebezpieczeństwo, szansa, że za chwilę będzie tu piekło._

_Ale i tak się tego nie spodziewałem._

_Wybuch jest głośny i przytłaczający, jednocześnie jasny i mroczny, podnosi nas w górę i przyciska do ziemi, koziołkujących, przewracających się, ślizgających po płytkach, na których jest woda i mnóstwo ostrych przedmiotów, raniących o wiele bardziej niż woda._

_Trzymam go tak mocno, jak tylko potrafię, jego szczupłe ciało, kości i mięśnie, skórę i ubrania. Lecimy, szybujemy w powietrzu i przestrzeni, i kto wie, gdzie wylądujemy. Nie dbam o to w tym momencie, ponieważ obejmuję go, wreszcie jesteśmy razem, więc tylko to się liczy._

_Kiedy opadamy ciężko, wszystko cholernie boli._

_Dyszę głośno, on nie wydaje żadnego dźwięku._

_Dookoła jest krew. Tyle krwi._

_I cała ona wpływa z jego głowy._

x

Podchodzę do recepcjonistki. Zerka na mnie, odwraca wzrok, potem spogląda raz jeszcze. Upewnia się, tylko dlaczego? W życiu nie widziałem tej kobiety, na zna mnie.

Może chodzi o to, że po twarzy spływa mi krew.

– Och – wzdycha. – To ty.

– Tak – mówię z rozdrażnieniem. – Ja. Sherlock.

– Wiem, kim jesteś – szepce.

Czyżbym był tu wcześniej? Możliwe. Czasami zapominam takie rzeczy.

– Och – mówię. Serce mi wali, chciałbym, żeby przestało. – Czyli w porządku.

Udaje, że sprawdza coś w rejestrze.

– Jak poważna jest rana?

Zastanawiam się nad tym. Stoję. Kontaktuję. Oddycham. Wygląda na to, że żadne organy wewnętrzne nie zostały uszkodzone. Rozglądam się po poczekalni. Straszy jegomość kaszlący w chusteczkę. Młoda matka z gorączkującym dzieckiem. Kobieta w średnim wieku ze skręconą kostką.

– Nie bardzo – przyznaję.

Kiwa głową.

– Nie ma dziś doktor Sawyer, ale jest doktor...

– Ktokolwiek – rzucam, przyciskając mocniej do twarzy przesiąknięty krwią ręcznik.

– W porządku – mówi i nieznacznie kręci głową. Zapisuje coś niewyraźnie, spogląda na mnie, a potem rzuca okiem na poczekalnię. – Proszę usiąść – wyciąga rękę – tam.

I _tam_ właśnie idę.

Pozostali pacjenci spoglądają na mnie, po czym odwracają wzrok, oprócz dziecka, które gapi się z otwartą buzią. Dlatego właśnie lubię dzieci, przynajmniej nie ukrywają swojej zabójczej ciekawości.

Mija dziesięć minut, piętnaście, siedzę, przytrzymując ręcznik przy twarzy i czując zbierającą się w nim krew. Co to za przychodnia i dlaczego przyszedłem właśnie tutaj?

Kobieta z recepcji staje przede mną, zjawa w bieli i różu, trzyma w ręce jasnożółtą kartę, wołając mnie po imieniu. Jej głos jest wysoki i drżący w cichym pomieszczeniu. Podnoszę się i idę za nią krótkim korytarzem do małego pokoju.

– Lekarz zaraz pana przyjmie – mówi. Wygląda na tak samo przerażoną (zdziwioną?) jak wcześniej. Kiwam sztywno głową, przyciskając ręce do twarzy. Upływ krwi jest mniejszy, wiem, ale moje serce wciąż ją pompuje.

Ostrożnie siadam na kozetce, papier zwija mi się się pod udami. Rozglądam się. Czarny ciśnieniomierz, otoskop, zlew. Papierowe kubki. Zbyt mocne jarzeniówki oświetlają krew na moich rękach, koszuli, spodniach, zesztywniałej twarzy. Czuję pulsujący ból w skroniach.

Pokój śmierdzi środkami odkażającymi. Na parapecie leży pudełko z lateksowymi rękawiczkami, przez chwilę zastanawiam się, czy nie zwinąć kilku. Przydają się, a moje zawsze mają dziury, są przeżarte jakimiś kwasami albo się rozpadają. Hmm. Ile mam czasu? Przytrzymuję ręcznik trochę mocniej, spoglądając na zegarek. Lekarz może wejść w każdej chwili. Wzdycham. Głupio ryzykować. Zamiast tego oglądam i zapamiętuję niesłychanie kolorowe wykresy wiszące na ścianie, szczegółowy anatomiczny przekrój ludzkiego serca. Żyła główna górna. Pień płucny. Worek osierdziowy. Hmm. A, i płuca. Lewa tętnica podobojczykowa. Zastawka trójdzielna. Mięsień brodawkowaty. I jaskrawożółta przypinka z czarnym napisem: _Przestań palić już dziś!_

No dobrze.

Słyszę pukanie. Nie wiadomo dlaczego wstrzymuję oddech. Chwila wyczekującej przerwy. Odchrząkuję i już mam zawołać „proszę”, kiedy drzwi otwierają się.

x

_Mija godzina, zanim ktoś nas znajduje._

_Wiem o tym, ponieważ obejmuję Sherlocka i mówię do niego, w myślach liczę sekundy, starając się nie stracić poczucia czasu, liczę sekundy, minuty i –_

_– Trzymaj się, Sherlock – powtarzam w nieskończoność. – Trzymaj się. Proszę. Proszę. Proszę._

_Nie otwiera oczu._

_Nie mówi ani słowa._

x

Drzwi otwierają się, odbijają od ściany, przymykają trochę i nieruchomieją. Przez jedno uderzenie serca lekarz stoi w progu, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w ręce trzyma moją kartę. Przygląda mi się. Rozpoznał mnie i jest zaskoczony moim widokiem (dlaczego?), ale z całych sił stara się, żebym tego nie zauważył. Głupiec, najwyraźniej _wcale_ mnie nie zna, lekkie drżenie dłoni, pot błyszczący na czole, przyspieszony oddech, problemy z przełykaniem. Klasyczne objawy stresu (dlaczego?). Odchrząkuje, wchodzi do środka i solidnym trzaśnięciem zamyka za sobą drzwi. Kiedy zaczyna mówić, wbija wzrok w moją twarz, tak kurczowo ściskając kartę, że papier mnie mu się między palcami.

– O Boże, co zrobiłeś _tym_ razem?

Przyglądam mu się. Twarz mam zesztywniałą i obolałą. Jestem zdezorientowany.

– Przepraszam?

Szybko kręci głową.

– Więc – mówi jowialnie. Jest teraz kimś innym niż przed chwilą, _zawodowcem_. Czuję się coraz bardziej niepewnie. – Zrobiłeś sobie krzywdę?

Ma dobrą twarz. Znękaną i pokrytą zmarszczkami, sądzę, że jest młodszy niż na to wygląda. I pełen życzliwości. Kiedy spogląda prosto na mnie, nie mogę swobodnie oddychać.

– Najwyraźniej – przytakuję.

Wpatruje się w moją kartę. Trwa to tak długo, jakby szukał w niej odpowiedzi na pytanie o sens życia. W końcu podnosi głowę i patrzy mi w oczy.

– Więc co robiłeś? – mówi krótko, ale w jego głosie słychać pytanie, pod którym kryje się coś innego – troska. _Zawodowa_ troska, tak sądzę, lecz wydaje się, że chodzi o coś więcej. Czuję suchość w ustach. Próbuję sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatni raz coś piłem. Pewnie resztkę zimnej herbaty. Kiedy? Kilka godzin temu. Powinienem poprosić o wodę, ale nie robię tego.

– Eksperyment – wyjaśniam. Muszę przyznać, że brzmi to głupio, nawet infantylnie, ale trudno. To prawda, a lekarz musi przecież znać prawdę.

– Och? – chce powiedzieć coś jeszcze, wiem, że chciałby się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, ale nie zadaje żadnego pytania (dlaczego? dlaczego?).

Znowu przytakuję.

Patrzy w dół, gryzmoli coś, jakieś bazgroły, nie do odczytania nawet dla lekarza, uświadamiam sobie, ale nic nie mówię. Długopis nieruchomieje. Lekarz wzdycha. Podnosi na mnie wzrok.

– Jesteś jakimś naukowcem? – uśmiecha się lekko smutnym uśmiechem (dlaczego?).

Wzruszam jednym ramieniem.

– Coś w tym rodzaju.

Spoglądamy na siebie. Zamierzam coś powiedzieć, nie wiem dokładnie co, kiedy wreszcie odkłada moją kartę i zakłada rękawiczki.

– Zobaczmy.

Kiwam głową i wolno, ostrożnie odlepiam ręcznik.

Skupiam się na moich dłoniach, które nie są bynajmniej nieruchome, nie gdy ciągnę, szarpię, odrywam sobie skórę z twarzy. Szczerze mówiąc, trzęsę się. Utrata krwi, mówię sobie. Utrata krwi, o to chodzi.

I szok.

Nic więcej.

Acha, i odwodnienie.

To wszystko.

x

_Zostaje w szpitalu dłużej ode mnie. Sześć miesięcy plus trzy miesiące w prywatnej klinice._

_Ze mną wszystko w porządku. Naprawdę. Pomimo wszystko. Po prostu... w porządku._

_Z nim nie._

_Ale po co wam to mówię? Przecież już wiecie._

x

Ręką w rękawiczce dotyka mojej twarzy, lekko unosi podbródek. Jego palce wciąż drżą (dlaczego?), kiedy delikatnie naciska i szturcha, odwracając moją twarz pod różnymi kątami. Na policzku czuję jego oddech, delikatne muśnięcia pachnącego herbatą ciepła. Zamykam oczy.

– Cóż, tak – mówi w końcu z wymuszonym optymizmem (dlaczego?). – Nie jest tak źle, jak myślałem. Kilka szwów, to wszystko.

Uśmiecha się, patrząc prosto na mnie, ale nie odwzajemniam uśmiechu. Oczekuje jakiejś reakcji, ale nie wiem, o co mu chodzi. Jedna ze świetlówek zaczyna migotać. Mrużę oczy, powieki drżą mi lekko. Ściana jest bladozielona jak łuskany groszek. Myślę, że powinienem o tym powiedzieć, ale w końcu nie mówię nic.

Przymykam oczy, chyba się krzywię.

Przestaje się uśmiechać.

Czekam cierpliwie, kiedy podaje jakieś miejscowe znieczulenie (raz, dwa, trzy delikatne ukłucia). Zanim zacznie działać podchodzi do umywalki, bierze zmoczoną szmatkę i zaczyna bardzo delikatnie wycierać mi krew z twarzy. Cały czas czuję na sobie jego wzrok. Pociera raz za razem. Trochę boli, bo część krwi zdążyła zaschnąć, ale nie skarżę się. Staram się nie poruszyć, nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, ponieważ podoba mi się dotyk jego palców i ocierającej mi twarz tkaniny. Wiem, że pracując, przypatruje mi się z bliska, światło nad nami mruga sporadycznie, groszkowozielone ściany rażą w oczy, kiedy wstrzymując oddech, zaciskam palce na kolanie.

Kończy i dotyka skóry wokół rany.

– Czujesz to? – pyta, a ja potrząsam głową. Czuję tylko dotyk, nie ból.

– Okej – mówi.

Igła raz za razem przebija mi skórę. Nie mogę oderwać wzroku od jego pewnych dłoni, które widzę kątem oka. Na rękawiczce ma ślad krwi, pewnie mojej. W małym pokoju jest bardzo cicho, słyszę delikatne tykanie jego zegarka, kiedy przybliża i oddala ramię. Przybliża, oddala, przybliża, oddala. Słyszę jego oddech, potem mój. Próbowałem nie oddychać, aż zaczęły mnie palić płuca i teraz wypuszczam powietrze z przeciągłym świstem.

– Boli? – pyta lekarz.

Lekko przecząco potrząsam głową.

Uśmiecha się.

– To dobrze.

Kończy, szarpnięciem urywa nić i cofa się, podziwiając swoją pracę. Przyglądam mu się.

Policzki ma lekko zaróżowione, ale szyję i usta wciąż blade, przełyka z trudem. Zastanawiam się, czy rozcięcie było większe niż mi powiedział, czy po prostu źle się poczuł od zapachu krwi. Odchrząkuje.

– Posłuchaj – zaczyna, ale nie dowiaduję się, co chciał mi powiedzieć, bo dokładnie w tym momencie otwarte z impetem drzwi uderzają w ścianę i – chociaż to niedorzeczne – jakby znikąd pojawia się Mycroft.

Nikt i nic nie pojawia się znikąd.

Nawet ja to wiem.

x

_Mycroft pojawia się znikąd pewnego ranka. Skończyłem sześciogodzinną zmianę i siedzę teraz w zbyt cichym mieszkaniu nad zimną herbatą i nieprzeczytaną gazetą._

_– Posłuchaj, John – mówi._

_Zamykam oczy, ponieważ wiem, co się stanie. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się tego._

_– Wiem, że się przyjaźniliście, ale on… cóż, będzie potrzebował całodobowej opieki przez jakiś czas, może już zawsze, a ty masz przecież pracę i… życie, i... Tak._

_Udaję, że nie zrozumiałem._

_– Nie rozumiem – mówię._

_– Jesteś… – przerywa – zwolniony._

_Śmieję się. Nie brzmi to zbyt radośnie._

_– Przepraszam? Zwolniony?_

_– Tak. Z odpowiedzialności._

_– Za przyjaciela?_

_Mycroft marszczy brwi._

_– Nie stać cię na to mieszkanie, a ja nie mam pojęcia, kiedy – o ile w ogóle – on wydobrzeje na tyle, żeby tu wrócić. Czy żeby w ogóle wieść normalne życie._

_To oczywiście prawda. Wszystko, co mówi, jest prawdą._

_– Wiem, że bardzo go ceniłeś, podobnie jak on ciebie._

_– Ceniłem – śmieję się. To boli._

_Mycroft lekko przytakuje. Wie._

_– Ależ, naprawdę… Przed wypadkiem znaliście się – ile? pięć, sześć miesięcy? Z pewnością nie zdążyliście się – wzdycha uprzejmie – poważnie związać._

_Poważnie._

_Poważnie. Bez słowa potrząsam głową._

_Spogląda na mnie. Uświadamiam sobie, że po raz pierwszy odkąd wszedł do pokoju patrzy mi prosto w oczy._

_– Posłuchaj – mówi._

_I po raz pierwszy rzeczywiście go słucham. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zostałem zwolniony nie tylko z bycia przyjacielem Sherlocka, ale także z jego_ życia.

x

Wszyscy trzej spoglądamy po sobie. Lekarz wygląda na jeszcze bledszego i bardziej wstrząśniętego niż wcześniej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Zastanawiam się, czy biedak nie jest przypadkiem chory, może ma zszargane nerwy.

– Mój brat – mówię zarazem wyjaśniająco i przepraszająco. Udaje mi się nie przewrócić oczami.

– Tak – duka lekarz i jego twarz wykrzywia się w żałosnej parodii uśmiechu. – Witam.

– Witam – Mycroft uprzejmie skłania głowę, jego wzrok przeskakuje gwałtownie między nami. – Gorąco przepraszam. Byłbym wcześniej, ale…

– Czuję się dobrze, miło, że pytasz – mówię głośno. Obaj wzdrygają się. Mycroft zerka na mnie z poczuciem winy. Dobrze.

– Jestem pewien, że tak – mówi miękko – W końcu znalazłeś się w najlepszych rękach.

Lekarz przymyka oczy.

– Musimy iść – rzuca Mycroft w moją stronę.

– Chciałbym z panem chwilę porozmawiać – lekarz zwraca się do Mycrofta nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. Jestem zaskoczony. Nikt nie mówi do Mycrofta w ten sposób. Cóż, nikt poza mną.

– Oczywiście – odpowiada Mycroft. – Zaraz wrócimy. Wychodząc, klepie mnie po ramieniu. Mam ochotę go uderzyć.

Odczekuję trzy sekundy i rzecz jasna ruszam za nimi. Wchodzą do pustego gabinetu obok, zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Głupio.

– …bardzo przykro – mówi właśnie Mycroft. Marszczę brwi. Dlaczego, u diabła, Mycroftowi ma być przykro? – Gdybym wiedział… musisz mi uwierzyć.

– Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, Mycroft? Jezu, ty wiesz… wszystko. Wiesz, kiedy chodzi do łazienki. Dlaczego w ogóle był sam? Gdzie, do cholery, była pielęgniarka?

– Najwyraźniej na zakupach. Została już surowo upomniana, możesz mi wierzyć.

Lekarz pociera palcem grzbiet nosa.

– Dziękuję, że się tym zająłeś – mówi Mycroft cicho. – Wiem, jak ciężko musiało…

– Nie masz, kurwa, pojęcia.

– Mam tylko nadzieję, że niczego nie powiedziałeś…

– Mycroft, na litość boską, _oczywiście_ , że niczego nie powiedziałem.

– To tylko…

– To nic. Ne rozumiem, dlaczego przyszedł _tutaj_.

– Cóż, jest blisko. Dogodnie. Poza tym, zna…

– Co zna?

Mycroft wzdycha.

– Wydaje mi się, że na pewnym poziomie to dla niego znajome.

– Myślisz, że mnie rozpoznaje?

– Nie wiem. Nikt nie wie.

Lekarz zaczyna płakać. Naprawdę, widzę łzy i – boże, wspomóż – chcę go pocieszyć. Dlaczego? Nie znam go. Owszem, zszył mi głowę, był uprzejmy i delikatny. Ale czemu płacze?

Popycham drzwi i wchodzę do środka. Lekarz pośpiesznie wyciera oczy. Mycroft odchrząkuje.

– Dziękuję – mówię. Wyciągam rękę. Lekarz spogląda na nią przez dłuższą chwilę, szybko zaciska powieki, otwiera oczy, uśmiechając się lekko, po czym krótko ściska moją dłoń, skóra dotyka skóry.

– Nie ma za co, Sherlock. – Patrzy prosto na mnie, ma niebieskie oczy w zmęczonej twarzy. – Postaraj się trzymać z dala od kłopotów, dobrze?

– Czas na nas, Sherlock – powtarza stanowczo Mycroft. Czuję jego rękę na plecach, popycha mnie, prowadząc do wyjścia.

– Do widzenia – zwracam się do lekarza. Jestem zagubiony, sam nie wiem czemu. Smutny. _Osamotniony_.

– Do widzenia – odpowiada.

A może mówi coś innego, jego głos jest tak cichy, że to może być coś innego.

x

**_Blog dr Johna Watsona_ **

_– ponieważ powinienem już do tego przywyknąć, czyż nie tak?_

_Minęło dostatecznie dużo czasu._

_Ale nie przywykłem. I o to chodzi. I widząc go dzisiaj przez godzinę – godzinę! – po tak długiej przerwie, uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo do tego nie przywykłem. Najzabawniejsze jest to, że mógłbym przysiąc, że dziś przez chwilę wiedział, kiedy w końcu spojrzał na mnie i dotknął mojej dłoni. Będziecie się śmiać, że wymyślam. Nawet jeśli, pozwólcie mi na to, dobrze?_

_Ponieważ coś się zdarzyło, tuż zanim… zanim wszystko się rozwaliło. Wierzcie mi, staram się o tym nie myśleć. Lepiej nie. Minęło już tyle czasu, że czasem zastanawiam się, czy mi się to nie przyśniło._

_Zwyczajna noc. Cóż, zwyczajna jak na nas, oczywiście. Dwa pościgi i jedno niemal pchnięcie nożem. Wracamy do mieszkania, pijani adrenaliną, a może zimnym nocnym powietrzem, trzymamy się blisko, nasze ręce ocierają się o siebie, skóra dotyka skóry, nurkujemy w aleję, uderzam plecami o ścianę, czuję jego oddech i –_

_– Pocałowałeś mnie – dyszę. Napiera na mnie jeszcze raz, przyciskając swoje czoło do mojego. Czuję, jak delikatnie kiwa głową._

_– A ty oddałeś pocałunek._

_Przytakuję. To prawda. A potem po prostu wracamy do domu. Nie rozmawiamy o tym ponownie. Zawsze zastanawiałem się, co mógłby przynieść czas. Co stałoby się później, gdybyśmy mieli szansę._

_Nigdy nikomu o tym nie opowiadałem. Nikomu, i, Jezu, Mycroft, mam nadzieję, że to czytasz, bo teraz już wiesz. Możesz sobie wyobrazić, co zrobiłeś, kiedy w swojej nieskończonej mądrości zdecydowałeś, że będzie „lepiej”, jeśli nie będziemy dłużej – jak to określiłeś? – współzamieszkiwać._

_I nie, nie piję. Zbyt dużo._

_I – dla tych, których to interesuje – on nadal nie pamięta._

_Och, pamięta, jak jeść, chodzić i korzystać z toalety. Pamięta swojego cholernego brata i w każdej chwili może zjawić się w mojej przychodni, ponieważ wciąż wie, jak zmieszać odpowiednie chemikalia, żeby prawie wysadzić się w powietrze. Pamięta to wszystko._

_Po prostu nie pamięta_ mnie _._

x

John, proszę, zadzwoń do mnie.

Harry Watson, 12 września, 10.15

x

Naprawdę nie powinieneś być teraz sam, John.

Harry Watson, 12 września, 12.40

x

John?

Harry Watson, 12 września, 14.14

 

 


End file.
